A Tail of Unfortunate Events
by Olive The Whovian
Summary: Yay my first crossover story :) it might suck. Idk review to let me know. Anyway, the TARDIS crashes on a mysterious island off the coast of Australia. When the Doctor and Rose go exploring, they find a mysterious cave with a weird pool in it. Rose falls into it and then everything changes! Will be multiple chapters. I'd greatly appreciate favorites and follows :)
1. The Island

"She's gonna crash!" the Doctor yelled as he tried to get the TARDIS under control.

Rose was unsuccessfully trying to steady herself as she kept getting flung around.

"What's wrong with the TARDIS?" Rose asked over the tremendous noise.

"I think she hit a meteorite as we were taking off! But it's okay! I've got her stabilized enough so that we'll crash-land safely," he answered.

After more tumbling around inside the console room and lots of tremors, the TARDIS finally stopped.

The TARDIS started to fill with smoke, and the Doctor and Rose rushed out the door to escape.

They fell outside, coughing and gagging, smoke pouring out the doors behind them. The Doctor quickly shut the doors and slumped against the wooden frame of the TARDIS, catching his breath.

Unexpectedly, the TARDIS started to make the familiar take-off sound, and it started dematerializing in front of their eyes.

The Doctor quickly sat up and tried to open the doors before it disappeared, but they were locked.

"No no no no!" he cried as he pounded on the TARDIS with his fists. But then he was pounding on air as she vanished.

"Argh!" he exclaimed. "Very reliable, aren't you, old girl!"

He crossed his arms, pouting.

Rose was panicked. "Doctor where'd the TARDIS go? Are we stranded?"

"Ah, she'll come back eventually. She's wounded so she decided to take off to somewhere safe while she heals. Unfortunately, she left without us."

Rose looked at the Doctor, worried. "Somewhere safe? Is this place dangerous? Where are we anyway?"

The Doctor surveyed his surroundings. They seemed to be in a sort of tropical forest. An island, maybe. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area. He frowned.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Well, we're somewhere off the coast of Australia. But I'm getting some very strange readings from my sonic. I don't recognize this place, either."

"Well I guess we gotta do what we always do, then," Rose told him.

The Doctor grinned. "Let's go explore then, shall we? Allons-y!"


	2. The Mysterious Cave

Rose was starting to hate their "exploring". It was miserably hot on the island and her hair was starting to frizz from the humidity. She realised that she would take drab London weather over this any day.

Finally, when the sun was starting to sink low in the sky and Rose thought her legs could take no more, the Doctor stopped on a rocky surface. He waved his sonic screwdriver around in the air. "I'm picking up a tunnel... like a cave entrance maybe," he muttered.

Rose stepped forward a few steps and then screamed as her feet went out from under her. She'd fallen down a hole, and was now tumbling down into the unknown.

At last she hit the bottom of the hole. "Rose! Rose are you okay?" she heard the Doctor yelling down the hole. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her shoulder where it had slammed into the hard stone floor.

"I found your cave entrance, Doctor!" she yelled back up to him. Rose shakily got to her feet and looked around to try and see where she was, but it was too dark to make out much detail. She attempted to climb back up the way she came down, but found it was too steep. "I can't climb back up!" she called to the Doctor. She heard him calling her name again.

"Rose! Stay there, alright? I'm coming down to get you!" A moment later the Doctor came sliding down the tunnel as well. He landed with a thud on the ground and lay there for a while before getting to his feet.

"That was... fun," he groaned. The Doctor stood and brushed the dirt off of his suit. He clapped his hands together and smiled. "Now then. Let's get to business."

The Doctor lead the way using his sonic screwdriver as a torch to navigate the dark tunnel. They walked for only a few minutes, until they came across an entrance with light shining through.

They entered the room to find that it was a sort of cavern with a tall domed ceiling, a hole at the very top, and a small blue pool in the centre of the room. There seemed to be an underwater tunnel leading out to sea in the pool. The source of the light came from the full moon, which was nearing the centre of the hole at the top.

Rose stared open-mouthed at the odd room that they were standing in. The Doctor however immediately started scanning the room with his sonic. He occasionally muttered incomprehensible things to himself as he scanned.

Rose approached the edge of the pool and dipped her finger in it. The cool water felt strange, but in a good way. Like it was magic. It seemed to be calling to her. "Rose..." she heard a whispered name in her head. The water was pulling her. "I need to be in the water," she thought to herself.

About that time, the Doctor spun around quickly. "Rose! Whatever you do, don't touch the water! I'm not sure what this place is but there's something not right about it."

Too late. There was a splash and Rose was in the middle of the pool, captivated by the moon that was now directly overhead. The water around her started to bubble and steam, swirling like a storm. But she hardly noticed.

The Doctor was begging her to get out of the water. He didn't trust this place. It felt all wrong, like something bad would happen if they stayed too much longer.

Once the moon passed out of sight, the water calmed and Rose seemed to get her sense back. Her eyes cleared and she realised she was in the middle of the pool. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, Doctor. I don't know what I was thinking."

The Doctor held out a hand to help her out of the water. "It's alright. Just get out of there, okay? I don't like this place." He helped her get out of the pool. Rose was soaked to the bone, and she was shivering. The Doctor took off his long coat and handed it to Rose, whom accepted it gratefully. She wrapped it around herself and they continued to search for an exit.

Eventually, they came across another tunnel that led them to an accessible exit. Once they were above ground again, they explored the island again until they finally found the beach. Rose pointed out some lights out on the water, but it was much to far for the boat to see them.

"Not to worry," the Doctor told her assuringly. "I've got this covered." With that he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a gun.

Rose gave him a questioning look. "Number one, how did that fit in your pocket, and number two, I thought you hated guns?"

The Doctor gave her a cocky grin. "Number one, Time Lord technology. Bigger on the inside. Number two," he raised the gun into the air and pulled the trigger. A bright light shot into the air and exploded into bright colours.

Rose grinned. "Ah, nice. A flare gun." Then raised her eyebrows. "Why do you carry a flare gun in your pocket?"

"Doesn't everyone?" he asked.

Rose wasn't really sure if he was being serious or not, so she decided to let it be.

The boat obviously noticed the flare, for they heard a screeching megaphone and then a booming voice say, "This is the coast guard! We have seen your distress signal and are on our way!" The Doctor and Rose both sighed in relief.

As they waited for the rescue boat to arrive, the Doctor looked at Rose and said, "Well I guess we're stuck here for tonight. We should probably get a hotel room or something and come see if the TARDIS is back tomorrow. That alright with you?"

She smiled. "Yeah, it's fine. We're alive and we've still got each other. I think we'll be fine."

The Doctor took her hand and they waited together.


	3. Biological Tranformation

Once the Doctor and Rose were onboard the rescue boat, the captain was very suspicious about why they were on the island without a boat, and why Rose was soaking wet.

The Doctor tried to fool him somewhat by making up a story about how they were just tourists from London visiting the island and their boat got wrecked, stranding them there.

The captain didn't seem very convinced, but he decided to leave it alone. He walked away grumbling something about limeys.

Rose glanced at the Doctor. "Should I be offended?"

He just laughed and shook his head. "Don't mind him, he's a seaman. Common lingo."

She just harrumphed and then wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm, as she was still soaked. The Doctor came up behind her and wrapped his own arms around her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, embarrassed.

When the boat finally reached the mainland, Rose was somewhat dry and much warmer.

They thanked the captain and told him they could find their way to a hotel.

Once they made it to a busy street, the Doctor managed to hail a cab passing by. He told the cabbie to take them to the nearest hotel.

A while later the cab stopped in front of a small hotel and the cabbie held out his hand for payment. Rose gave the Doctor a quick glance and whispered, "All I got is a few quid. I don't think they'll accept British pounds here."

The Doctor reached into his seemingly bigger on the inside pocket and pulled out a blue credit card. He handed it to the cabbie who then swiped it and handed it back. "Universal credit card. Only for use in emergencies," he explained.

"I could think of a lot of emergencies we coulda used that in," Rose grumbled.

He grinned. "Oi, it racks up a lot of debt! It is a credit card, after all."

Rose laughed. "I'm just teasing."

The Doctor got out of the cab and held the door open for Rose. She stepped out and he shut the door behind her. They walked into the hotel and went up to the receptionist desk.

The duo caught a lot of stares from other guests in the hotel. They must've looked a sight; Rose still quite wet and wearing a much too long trench coat, the Doctor still scuffed up and a bit dusty from the cave, and neither of them carrying any luggage.

The receptionist greeted them with a forced smile. "Ah, hello. How may I help you tonight?" she asked looking a bit annoyed.

"Yes, do you have any available rooms for tonight?" Rose asked the woman.

She typed something on her computer keyboard and looked at the screen. "Yes, it looks like we have one room available on the second floor," she informed them. "It's AU$108 per night."

The Doctor said, "We'll take it." He handed the receptionist the universal credit card.

The woman swiped the card and gave it back. "And I'll be needing a name," she told them.

Rose looked up. "Oh yes, that'd be Rose Tyler."

The receptionist typed the name into her computer and then forced a smile again. She pulled out two key cards from the drawer and slid them across the counter. "Alright Mr. and Mrs. Tyler, we hope you enjoy your stay."

The Doctor and Rose both blushed. "Oh, we're not together," Rose explained.

"Of course. My apologies," the receptionist replied.

The Doctor was smiling as the walked up to the lift. Rose hit the up button and raised her eyebrows at him. "What's so funny?" she asked as they stepped into the lift.

"Oh nothing," he answered. "Just that everywhere we go people assume we're a couple."

Rose felt herself blushing again. She was relieved when the lift doors slid open again and she stepped out into the hallway quickly, not wanting him to see her flushed cheeks.

They found their room, which just happened to be room 221, and Rose unlocked it with the key card. She walked in and paused. The room was small and in the centre of it was one queen sized bed. "What's wrong?" the Doctor asked as he walked in the room.

He saw the one bed and paused for a moment as well. But then he shrugged. "I could sleep in the armchair if you'd like," he said, gesturing to the little chair in the corner of the room.

Rose shook her head. "Nah, it's alright. It couldn't be very comfortable sleeping in a chair all night." Although it was a bit awkward, she would feel bad if he had to sleep in a hard chair all night. Plus it wasn't all that strange, as sometimes on the TARDIS when Rose was upset the Doctor would lay next to her for a while and comfort her. But then again that was on the TARDIS, and they weren't stranded in a foreign country.

Rose was so exhausted, she climbed into bed still wearing the Doctor's coat. As she was starting to fall asleep, she heard the Doctor crawl into bed as well and the click of the lamp being turned off. She managed to mumble, "Goodnight."

She heard him whisper, "Goodnight, Rose." And then she fell asleep.

When she awoke the next morning, she saw the Doctor sitting in the chair wearing his glasses and reading a pamphlet on places to visit in Australia. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, Doctor," she said after she finished yawning.

He glanced up from the pamphlet. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Rose nodded. "What are you reading about?" she asked him.

"I was doing some research. Found out the island we were on is called Mako Island. There's lots of myths surrounding the place."

Rose staggered out of bed and took off the Doctor's coat that she was still wearing. She realised that she probably smelled horrid. "Hey, I'm just gonna take a quick shower," she notified the Doctor.

He nodded and went back to reading about Mako Island. She entered the bathroom and a few seconds later he heard the water running.

Suddenly, the Doctor heard a crash and Rose scream from the bathroom. He threw the pamphlet to the ground and rushed to the bathroom, ready to fling the door open and destroy anything that was trying to hurt Rose in there.

But then he realised that it might not be an attacker and he shouldn't intrude on her privacy. He anxiously knocked on the door. "Rose!" he called. "What's wrong? Can I come in?"

"Yes!" he heard her yell.

He threw the door open and his eyes widened at what he saw. Rose was lying spread out in the bathtub with the shower still spraying water. But hanging over the side of the tub were not legs, but a bright orange tail. She seemed to also be wearing a matching orange bikini top.

"Oh my god, Doctor, what happened to me?" she asked, freaked out. "I have a tail!"

The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Rose's body. He sucked in his breath.

"Rose," he said, trying his best to be calm. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Rose was still quite shocked, so she was a bit hard to understand. "I, I, turned the water on in the shower and my hand got a bit wet, and then my legs just went out from under me and I fell in the tub and then, oh gosh, I have a tail now!"

The Doctor scanned her again. "The water must have triggered a complete biological transformation of the cells..." he muttered.

"Doctor, what's wrong with me?" Rose asked.

He looked at her with worry on his face. "Rose, your entire biological makeup has been changed."

Rose was still utterly confused. "And that means...?"

"It means you're not human anymore. I don't like to say it but the only term I can think of is a mermaid. You're a mermaid, Rose."

Rose was shocked. "But they're just myths, right?"

He shrugged. "I would've thought the same, but you're sitting here in front of me."

Rose's expression was blank. "Will I be like this forever?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. But I have an idea." The Doctor turned off the shower. "If water is what triggered your transformation, perhaps if you were dry it would reverse," he explained.

Rose gestured to the water that was still in the bottom of the tub. "It'd take ages to dry, though. I need to get out of here."

"Right..." the Doctor said. "Um, see if you can pull yourself up to a sitting position," he told her.

Rose nodded and struggled to pull herself up. Finally, she was sitting on the edge of the tub, her tail still flopped in the tub.

"Okay, I'm gonna try to carry you out in the room," he said. He managed to get one arm under her tail and the other around her torso so that he was holding her almost like a baby. He heaved her into the room and sat her down on the bed. "Oi, having a tail makes you a lot heavier," he gasped.

She frowned at him but then cracked a smile. "Shut up, you," she told him jokingly.

The Doctor ran back into the bathroom and returned with a little white hair dryer. He plugged it into the wall outlet and turned it on, grinning.

He began to blow dry Rose. After a few minutes, she seemed to start drying. In no time, her body shimmered, momentarily turning into water, and then she had legs again.

Rose looked down at her body, relieved that she had legs, and also relieved that she still had her clothes on. That would've been awfully embarrassing.

She got to her feet shakily and patted her legs just to be sure. "Thank God," she sighed.

The Doctor frowned. "It must've been whatever happened at Mako last night. That's probably the source of this."

Rose nodded. "We've gotta go back today. I want to find out how this happened."

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you again, Rose," he told her firmly.

"Well as long as we're stuck here, we have no choice!" she argued. "And since we'll be on the island looking for the TARDIS anyway, why not check the cave out?"

The Doctor gave in. "Alright. But if anything suspicious goes on again I will personally drag you out of that bloody cave."

Rose smiled. "Well, let's go then!"

The Doctor sighed and followed her out the door.


	4. Meeting the Mermaids

_Sorry it's been a while. Updates will probably get farther apart because of the upcoming school year (ick) so just a heads up. Thanks to all my followers!_

The Doctor rented a motor boat and he and Rose rode out to Mako Island. Rose made sure to stay far from the edge and keep covered up in a plastic poncho she bought, just to make sure she didn't turn into a fish girl while onboard.

Once they reached the island, the Doctor stopped the boat and docked the boat near the shore. Rose looked over the edge. "Doctor," she said.

He turned his head in her direction.

"Yes?" he asked.

"My feet will get wet if I step out of the boat."

"Oh, of course," he said.

A moment later the Doctor was stepping out of the boat holding Rose in his arms, bridal style. Once away from the water, he set her down on the sand.

"Maybe it's not the tail that makes you heavy, after all," he teased.

"Oi!" she exclaimed, and lightly punched his shoulder.

He just laughed. "Well, let's go check it out, shall we?"

They hiked through the trees and wilderness of the island. It'd been almost an hour already and Rose was starting to think that they'd never find the cave again, until she almost fell into the tunnel entrance for the second time.

"Doctor, I found it!" she called.

He came running over to her. "Rose Tyler, you are brilliant!"

She beamed. "Well of course I am, what with almost falling into the same hole that I fell in yesterday," she joked.

The Doctor raised his signature eyebrow. "Well, what are we waiting for? Allons-y!" And with that he jumped in the hole, sliding down to the bottom.

Rose sighed and followed. Sliding down the tunnel wasn't exactly considered fun for her. When she got to the bottom of the tunnel, she tumbled out and crashed into the Doctor, who was just getting to his feet, causing him to fall down.

They laid there in a jumbled heap, both cracking up hysterically. The Doctor got to his feet and extended a hand to help Rose up. She took it and stood up unsteadily.

"Sorry," she told him.

He smiled at her. "No harm done. Come on, off we go!"

Rose brushed the dirt off of her pants and followed him through the tunnel. As they neared the entrance to the cave, the Doctor stopped walking. He turned to Rose and put a finger to his lips, indicating for her to be silent. She nodded and he turned around.

Rose listened carefully and with a start, she realised there were voices coming from the pool cave. It sounded like a group of young girls. The Doctor poked his head around the corner just barely and then beckoned for Rose to come take a look. He moved aside so she could see and she looked around the corner.

She gasped as she saw three mermaids sitting in the pool, talking and laughing. All three of their heads turned at the sound and their eyes widened in fear. Rose stepped into the cave.

"It's okay!" she tried to tell them. "I'm Rose and-" but she got cut off as all three of the girls dove under the water and sped away with the flick of a tail.

Rose turned to the Doctor. "I have to follow them. They may be my only hope if I want to find out what happened to me," she said.

"Rose! It could be dangerous!" he exclaimed.

But it was too late, again. Rose dove into the water head first and followed the trail of bubbles the mermaids had left behind. Once she had her tail, she sped up, surprised at how powerful and incredibly fast her tail was.

Soon, she was right behind the girls. She sped up even more and got around them, stopping in front of them. The girls looked even more shocked than they had in the cave. Rose smiled and waved.

The three girls passed an uncertain look between them, but then a mermaid with light blonde hair smiled and waved back. Rose pointed to the surface and they nodded, surfacing with her.

"Well," Rose said, "now that the confusion is all settled, do you think we can go back to that cave? I need your help."

The one who had waved to her nodded, but the dark haired girl looked worried. "But, Rikki, remember what happened last time we found another mermaid?"

"Not every other mermaid we meet is going to be like Charlotte, Cleo. And this girl seems to need our help. I say we take her back to the moon pool."

The mermaid with darker blonde hair nodded. "Me too," she said.

Cleo still looked worried, but she eventually agreed. Soon, Rose was following them back to the cave. When they surfaced in the cave pool again, she saw the Doctor pacing around the edge of the pool. He sighed when he saw Rose emerge from the pool.

"Rose, please don't ever do that to me again," he scolded.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Oh, come here, you." She reached her arms up and he kneeled down and managed to give her a somewhat awkward hug. He noticed the three mermaids behind Rose as he looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, hello! Sorry if we gave you a fright earlier."

Rikki grinned. "He's kinda cute. Is he yours?" she asked.

The other blonde, whom Rose still didn't know her name, nudged Rikki with her elbow. "Rikki, you can't just call strangers cute and ask his girlfriend if he's taken," she hissed at her.

The Doctor and Rose both looked embarrassed. "Um, right, so I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. I see that you've already met."

Rikki seated herself on a ledge that circled in the pool, and the others did the same. Rose found a spot and seated herself as well. The darker blonde introduced herself. "I'm Emma, and this is Rikki," she said pointing to Rikki, "and that's Cleo," she gestured to the brunette.

The Doctor smiled at the girls and sat down on the stone floor in front of the pool. "Right. Nice to meet you."

"So," Cleo started, "Rose said she needs our help?"


	5. Cave Chat

_Hi! Please don't hate me for taking so long to update. School has been murderous this first week. Ugh. But anyway, enjoy! And also for those reading my TenToo and Rose series, new story is on the way! Do not fear! I love you all who've been supporting me and following, reviewing, and definitely favoriting. Thank you all so much._

The mermaids sat silently, listening intently while the Doctor tried to explain how they got to the island and everything that'd happened since.

"So you're saying you're an alien and you two got here in a flying box?" Rikki asked, unimpressed.

The Doctor looked at her in offence. "It is not just a flying box! It's my TARDIS. The finest spaceship around, mind you."

"Right," she replied. "But if it's a phone booth-"

"Police box!" the Doctor corrected.

Rikki sighed. "Same difference. But yeah, if it's a police box, how do you fit inside? That must be a pretty tight fit."

"It's bigger on the inside," Rose explained.

The girls still looked a bit unconvinced. Rose sighed. "Well for heavens sake, we're sitting here with tails! How much more ridiculous could it be than us?"

The girls shrugged. "Touché," Cleo muttered.

"So how can we help you?" Emma asked.

"I just want to know how I got this way. I remember getting into the pool and the moon was right above the opening and the water was all bubbly and weird," Rose told her.

Emma nodded. "That's what happened the night we fell into the moon pool. The next day we all transformed. We know that it's the full moon that causes the transformation."

"But do you know if it can be reversed?" the Doctor asked.

The girls glanced at each other again, with uneasy faces. "Well," Cleo started, "We've only seen it happen once. There was another mermaid who wasn't supposed to be transformed, and she started abusing her powers-"

"We have powers?" Rose interrupted.

Cleo smiled. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. I can control water, Rikki heats water, and Emma can freeze it."

To demonstrate, Cleo raised her hand and twisted it around in the air as if she were molding the water. A bubble of water rose from the pool and a moment later Emma raised her hand, turning it into an ice chunk, and then Rikki raised hers, melting the ice and turning it into vapour.

Rose watched dumbfounded. "That is so cool!" she exclaimed.

The Doctor stared open-mouthed "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"So does that mean have powers too?" Rose asked.

Cleo shrugged. "I dunno. It took us a few days to figure out we had powers, and even then, it took a while to figure out how to use them and master them." She giggled. "It took Rikki forever!"

Rikki scowled. "Oh, shut up. I'm probably the most powerful one, now!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Hey, you two, knock it off!"

The two girls ceased their argument.

"Thank you," Emma said. "So anyway, this mermaid who'd abused her powers had to be taken care of. So we consulted a friend of ours, who's an older and more experienced mermaid, and she told us how to make a mermaid human again."

"And how exactly does that work?" the Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It happens the way you become one, but it has to be on a night when the earth, moon, and sun are in perfect alignment."

"When exactly will the next alignment thingy happen?" Rose questioned.

Cleo winced and said, "That's the catch. The next alignment will be in about three or four years."

"Hmm, if only we had a time machine," Rose said sarcastically. "Oh yes, we do have one. But it happens to be cowering off somewhere nice and safe while I'm stuck here with a tail!"

The Doctor frowned. "It worrying me that the TARDIS hasn't shown up yet. She normally never abandons me for more than a day."

"Doctor, what if the TARDIS never comes back?" Rose asked him. "I'll be stuck like this for four years!"

"Not to mention I'd be kind of homeless," he muttered.

"And we'd be stuck on Earth. No more travelling," Rose sighed sadly.

Cleo interrupted. "Well Emma and Rikki and I have been like this for about a year now and you sorta get used to it. It's not that bad, really. You just can't go swimming in public."

"Or even get a drop of water on you in public," Rikki added under her breath.

The Doctor smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Oh, come on. I'm sure the TARDIS will show up sooner or later. We always get out of sticky situations like this."

The Doctor took her hand and she smiled back. "Yeah, I think you're right. The TARDIS wouldn't just leave us here."

The cave had started to get a little bit darker and Rose glanced up at the patch of sky peeping through the hole at the top of the vaulted cave ceiling. The sun was starting to seet and the sky was tinted with orange.

"I guess that's our cue," Rose said. "It was nice meeting you, girls," she said with a bright smile at all the mermaids.

They grinned back. "It was nice meeting you, too," Emma answered. "And you also, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled at the girls. "Will we be seeing you again?" he asked.

"I hope so," Rikki answered while resting her chin on her hand, propped up by her elbow.

Cleo rolled her eyes at Rikki and said, "Yeah, you can normally find us here at the moon pool around midday. We meet here almost every day."

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "There's still some things I'd like to discuss. I'm honestly still quite perplexed by the whole 'mermaid' thing. Well, I guess we'll be off then."

As Rose was still completely wet, the mermaids told her they could show her a way out to the beach through the underwater tunnel. Before the Doctor could turn around and head towards the beach, Rikki turned and winked at him. Then with a flick of her tail she was underwater and going through the tunnel. Rose was the last to go under, and she smiled at the Doctor before diving under too.

"See ya in a few," she said. "I'll meet you at the boat."

The Doctor grinned at her and retreated through the entryway to hike the long way back to the boat, alone.


End file.
